The things she's done
by Death Melody
Summary: As I watched her leave, sadness overwhelmed me. "Mikan, don't go." I said to her with sorrow in my tone. "Goodbye Natsume." she said with one last smile and with that she was gone. A.N. Ok I changed the title because the plot doesn't really go with the title anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Natsume's P.O.V  
><strong>As I watch her leave, sadness overwhelmed me. "Mikan, don't go." I said to her with sorrow in my tone. "Goodbye Natsume." she said with one last smile and with that she was gone. 

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

_4 Years Later  
><em>

**Normal P.O.V**  
>it was just another normal, boring day in class 2-B until Narumi-sensei came skipping in the classroom.<p>

"Today we are having a return student! For those who don't know her, don't worry but for those who do, well, I'm just as shocked as you are. You can come in now!" 

Then a girl came walking in. She had long, brunette hair that reached her waist, her eyes were hazel and dull and she had a lot of Alice controllers and I do mean A LOT. 

"Introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei said. 

**Mikan's P.O.V**  
>"Mikan Sakura, Special Star, Dangerous Ability." I said bluntly. <p>

I heard a lot of gasps and whispers coming from them and some even fainting, _how pathetic.  
><em>

"Please be quiet now, she's not finished yet. Now tell them about your Alices, Mikan-chan." Narumi said. 

"Nullification, S.E.C and Insertion." Then I heard more gasps, this is getting really annoying. 

"Just give me my fucking seat already." I said with irritation evident in my tone and there it goes again, more gasps. 

"U…um you can just go and sit next to Natsume-kun and free period." He stuttered and rushed out of the classroom, he must have been scared, _oh well.  
><em>

**Natsume's P.O.V**  
><strong>(A.N. I'll just skip the part when Narumi was talking.)<strong>  
>I saw a girl come in, she had long, brunette hair that's waist length, her eyes were hazel and dull and she had a lot of Alice controllers <em>and I do mean A LOT<em>. 

"Introduce yourself." Narumi said. 

"Mikan Sakura, Special Star, Dangerous Ability." She said bluntly. 

I was shocked, then I looked over to Ruka and Hotaru, thet were also shocked. In fact the whole was in shock, _I mean who wouldn't be?  
><em>

She came back after four years and there's something different about Mikan. She's not smiling. 

"Please be quiet now. She's not finished yet. Now tell them about you Alices, Mikan-chan." Narumi said."

" Nullification, S.E.C and Insertion." Mikan said. 

Then there were more gasps, because the only Alice's that we knew she had was the Nullification and stealing Alice. 

"Just give me my fucking seat already." She suddenly said with irritation evident in her tone and it got the whole class gasping again. _Well of course, we've never heard her swear.  
><em>

" U…um just go sit next to Natsume-kun and free period." Then he rushed out of the classroom. 

**Mikan's P.O.V**  
>I was making my way to my seat and as I sat down everyone came rushing to me and bombarding me with questions that really pissed me off, then I heard some of them groaning in pain. It was Hotaru and her Baka-gun. She was walking towards me, followed by Ruka. <p>

"What happened to you Mikan? If you don't answer I'll shoot." 

"I just simply changed Hotaru." Was my answer. 

_I want to get out of here; I've had enough of these questions._ I stood up and walked over to the window, opened it, put one foot on the windowsill and as I was about to jump out someone grabbed my wrist.  
>When I looked up, I saw a pair of crimson eyes. <p>

"Let go of my wrist Natsume." I said scowling. But he didn't. 

"What do you think you're doing Mikan? We're two stories off the ground." 

"For your information Natsume, I know how to land on my own two feet." I said surprising him, because he's obviously never heard me talk like this before, that goes for the rest of the class. 

I snatched my wrist away from his grasp and jumped out, landing on the ground safely. Then I headed towards our sakura tree. 

**Natsume's P.O.V**  
>I grabbed Mikan's wrist before she jumped out of the window. <p>

"What do you think you're doing Mikan? We're two stories off the ground." I said. 

"For your information, Natsume. I know how to land on my own two feet." She said which surprised me because I have never heard her talk like that before or curse. 

She snatched back her wrist from my grasp and jumped out the window. Everyone ran to the window and looked out, including me of course. I saw her land gracefully on the ground and started walking to our sakura tree. I went after. 

"What happened to you, Mikan?" I thought.  
>I saw her sitting on a branch thinking about something. "<p>

_She hasn't spotted me yet.  
><em>

Just when I was about to step out of the bushes I saw Persona coming out. 

"Kuro Tenshi, I have a mission for you." 

'_Kuro Tenshi'? Since when did she get an alias already on her first day?  
><em>

"What do I have to do?" Mikan asked grumpily because she was disturbed from her thoughts. 

"You are to retrieve an important document from the AAO. Kill all 100 guards outside and the 200 inside. Understood?" Persona asked, more like demanded. 

"Humph, too easy." 

I was shocked. _How can that be too easy?_

"Meet me in the Northern woods at precisely 11:30 P.M., don't forget to wear your mask." 

"Fine." 

Then Persona left and I saw Mikan walking back to her room. I looked for Persona to have some questions answered. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! So sorry for the long wait, I've just been really busy with school so yeah. This is the actual chapter two by the way so I hope you guys love it, or like it, depending on you. I might change P.O.V's a lot in this chapter, in advance, sorry for changing P.O.V's a lot, I might do a lot of it again in the other chapters.**

**There's also going to be a little bit of OOC – ness in the story.**

**I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to its rightful owner.**

Natsume's P.O.V

" Persona. Tell me why Mikan's got a mission on her first day?" I asked seriously.

" She didn't tell you?"

" About what?"

" Well. When she was with us for 4 years, I trained her. She earns very quickly. I trained her until she surpassed your abilities. Even my own. She's also been doing missions much harder than the ones that I give to you all."

I was surprised to hear this.

" What do you mean by 'she's been doing missions'?"

" Ask her yourself. I don't think she'll like what I just told you." Persona said monotonously.

" Same time, same place." He said just before disappearing. Great. A mission and questions about Mikan.

Mikan's P.O.V

When I arrived in my room I took a nap.

" _Run Mikan! Just get away from here! Run!"_

My eyes flew wide open, my heart was beating fast, it was just another nightmare. I looked at the time, 11:00 pm, good, enough time for me to prepare.

I went over to my closet and took out my mission clothes. I wore a black midriff V neck with elbow sleeves, black mid thigh shorts and black combat boots. I wore my mask as well. The mask was in the shape of angel wings, only covering my eyes (A.N like Persona's mask). I put on my holsters; it was around my hips, and 2 on each leg. The ones around my waist holds 2 blades and daggers and the 2 on both my legs senbon needles and handguns. I teleported myself to the Northern Woods, seeing as no one else was there, I sat under a tree and took a small nap. A few moments later, I heard footsteps, '_it's time for me to get up.' _I saw Natsume and Persona coming towards me, Natsume wearing his usual mission clothes, red tops, black pants and cat mask.

" Well you guys are late." I said mockingly.

" I assume that you two know what to do?" Persona asked. We both nodded.

" Persona, are you hiding something from me?" I asked, my voice going hard.

" Ask Kuro Neko what I told him about you and he's got some questions to ask you as well." Persona replied smirking. This got me pissed.

" You and I are going to have a talk later." I said sternly. " Let's go." I told Natsume.

We ran through the forest and stayed in the shadows. Within minutes, we arrived at the AAO and perched ourselves on a high branch.

" Here's what we'll do." I started. He looked at me, as if asking me why I'm in charge.

" Cause I just am." I replied to his question, I heard him grunt.

" See those two guards over there at the gates?" I pointed to the two guards and he nodded.

" I want you to knock them out. Then I'll kill half of the guards outside and head inside. That should give you enough time to be unnoticed and kill the rest of the guards. After you've finished, you can either wait for me outside the building or follow me inside." I instructed to him and nodded again.

" Now." I said and we both did our duties.

After he had knocked out the guards, I kicked the gates open and immediately, all the guards were after me. I used my Lightning Alice to electrocute half of the guards and ran straight into the building as I saw them fall to the ground and Natsume killing the rest.

When I was inside, I found the guards encircling me. Thinking back to my other missions, which involved retrieving something from the AAO, whenever they find me, they always encircle me.

" There's no way out for you now little girl." One of the guards stated.

'_Here comes the same old routine.'_ I thought.

" I beg to differ." I said smirking. Then I used my Wind Alice and created wind blades, cutting them all the guards in half, making blood go everywhere and some on me.

As I walked away from the pool of blood, I found the document lying next to a guard, almost getting stained by the blood. I picked it up and headed outside. I found Natsume waiting for me just outside the door; he turned to look at me and raised a brow.

" Bloodshed." I answered; we jumped into the trees and headed back to the academy.

Natsume's P.O.V

When I finished killing of the guards, I stood waiting just outside the door waiting for polka to come back. In less than 3 minutes, I heard her footsteps. I turned to look at her and I raised a brow seeing the blood on her. Inside, I was wondering if she got injured and if that was her blood.

" Bloodshed." She answered simply, as if stating the most obvious thing in the world.

' _She created a bloodshed? Did not expect that from her at all.' _I thought to myself, and then we jumped into the trees and headed back to the academy. We got back in a short amount of time and found Persona waiting in the clearing.

" Here" I heard Mikan say to Persona as she handed him the documents. I started my way back to my dorm when I heard Persona ask Mikan something.

" What happened." Persona asked in a monotone voice with a tinge of sadness?

' _What the hell? Why would Persona even worry about what happened to his students?' _I thought curiously.

" Bloodshed." Mikan replied, bored.

" Again?"

" Yup. Now then Nii-san, why the hell would you tell Natsume a tiny bit of information?" Mikan asked irritably.

" Well. Imouto, he was irritating me, so I had no choice but to tell him." Persona replied coolly.

'_What the fuck?! Nii-san?! Imouto?! They're siblings?!'_ I mentally screamed.

" I'll let you off the hook. I know how you treat your students and I don't want you to treat them like that anymore. I don't want DA students suffering. The both of us have suffered enough, we don't want them to suffer too." Mikan said the last part sadly which caught my attention.

" I know imouto, I know. We should get some sleep now." Persona said in a sad tone. " The three of us are going somewhere tomorrow." Persona said before leaving, then Mikan teleported to her roo.

'_Well that was a lot of information. And it's only been a day! Actually, two days, since it's already past midnight.' _I thought, still in shock of them being siblings.

' _Who's the third person?'_ I thought this for a while and thought about asking Mikan, but just decided to find out tomorrow since I was too tired from lack of seep lately.

~ Next Day ~

I woke up all groggy from last night and had this dream when Mikan and Persona were siblings . . . wait a minute . . . that wasn't a dream, that was real! I better tell Imai and Ruka about this.I headed to class earlier than usual, when I came to the classroom and opened the door, I found them already seated.

" I found out something about them." I said as I sat down. They shot me a look of surprise.

" Well tell us." Imai demanded.

" Last night, when me and Mikan came back from a mission and before I went back to my dorm, I heard Mikan call Persona _'nii-san' _and Persona call Mikan _'imoto'_." I said and their eyes widened at the news. " But I also heard Persona say that the three of them would be going somewhere and that's today." I explained this part seriously.

" Who's the third person?" Ruka asked.

" We'll have to wait." I said and Mikan came walking in and sat down on her seat, which was next to me but all the way on the other end of the back row.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

I woke up quite early this morning; I must be excited for today. I sent a message to Persona to go get him and be at my classroom in an hour and that we'll be heading out to Central Town today. I ate breakfast, took a shower and got my uniform on, which I wore messily. I left my shirt untucked and left the ribbon untied and wore my black converse **(A/N They're wearing the summer uniform). **I left my hair down coz I was too lazy to tie it up but I kept some hair ties on my wrist just in case I get irritated with it, my hair fell down to my hips, becoming wavy at the tips. On my way to the classroom, I sneezed three times; someone must be talking about me. I opened the door and found Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume talking about something I don't really care about and headed for my seat. Thirty minutes later, Narumi came skipping in the class wearing a yellow top and black shorts with yellow stripes. What the hell is he wearing? He looks like a bumblebee.

" Good morning my dear students!" he beamed. The class groaned, Persona better get here soon.

_knock knock_

__" Come in~" Narumi sang.

Persona opened the door and the mood drops, the class went quiet and I can feel Natsume's deadly aura radiating towards Persona.

" What can I do for you Persona?" Narumi asked in mild happiness while keeping his smile. Then saw a short figure behind Persona.

" We need Mikan for the day." Persona-nii replied coldly and the class turned to look at me, I rolled my eyes at this, then the figure stepped out.

" Nee-chan?" the boy asked and the class gasped quietly.

" Come here Youichi." I said and he ran into my open arms and hugged each other tightly. I looked down at Youichi and ruffled his hair a little, he looked up to me and smiled. Youichi's seen me and Persona quite a lot when we were younger, me, around the school and Persona, in DA. When me and Persona were in America on our second year, I found out that we were siblings and Youichi was our younger brother. So we teleported back to Japan and into Youichi's room to find him waking up from a nap, he was stratled to see us at first but when I told him about us three being siblings, he ran up to me and hugged me. It surprised us two that he accepted it just like that, before we went back to America for two more years, I told Youichi not to tell anyone about our family.

" Imoto. Ototo. Let's go." That completely shocked the class.

" You're siblings?" surprisingly, Natsume was the first to ask, getting the others out of their trance.

" Yes." Me, Persona and Youichi deadpanned.

" Let's take the window." I said to Persona-nii, Youichi was only nine, but smart for his age. We jumped out the window and landed easily on the ground and headed to the bus going to Central Town.

* * *

><p>" Anything in mind that you wanna do Nii-san?" I asked while looking around the town.<p>

" We're getting tattoos and army dog tags. You'll find out why while we're getting them." Nii-san said.

**Normal P.O.V**

****They walked around town, more like following Persona, since he's the one who knows where the shop is. Then they came to a stop in froont of a shop. It was an ordinary shop and it's name was _'Alice Links'._

_'I wonder what the 'Links' is for.'_ Mikan thought while her and Youichi followed Persona into the shop.

" Hey Persona. What can I do for you?" the owner of the shop asked, HIs name seems to be Kairi **(can't think of any last names -.-)** judging from the name on his dog tag. He has brown hair and green eyes. He's wearing a plain green shirt, jeans and sneakers.

" We need tattoos and dog tags with our names engraved onto it." Persona said, giving him the money.

" What's the name of the other two?" Kairi asked.

" That's Mikan and Youichi. They're my siblings."

" Wow. Anyway, follow me, we'll get your tattoos first." Kairi led the through a door and there were small stalls with the tattoo equipment.

" Who wants to go first?" Kairi asked when he settled into a stall.

" I'll go first." Mikan sat down on the chair and pulled her sleeves up. " One on each wrist." Mikan said.

" Persona, Youichi. I'm going to need a drop of your blood. I'm gonna mix it with the ink." They looked at him confused.

* * *

><p>" There done." Kairi said proudly.<p>

On Mikan's right wrist was a dark purple skull with a black misty shadow around it and on her left was a grey dementor. Her dog tag is red with her name on one side and Persona's and Youichi's on the other. On Persona's right wrist was a red rose surrounded by green thorns, making it look like it's resting in a bed of thorns and on his left is Youichi's dementor. HIs dog tag is dark purple with his name on one side and Mikan's and Youichi's on the other. On Youichi's right wrist is the rose and Persona's skull. Youichi's dog tag has his name on one side and Mikan's and Persona's on the other.

" I mixed your blood with the ink because it will give you a link with each other. If the tattoo fades to a pale colour, then that person is in trouble, if it only shows the outline of the tattoo, then that person is dying or close to death. It will also give you a tingly feeling to let you know. The dog tags are a bit different. It will heat up when the person is in trouble, but not enough heat to burn you and it will glow when the person is close to death, when the person is dying, the name will glow and disappear, it will disappear slowly if the person is dying slowly. The tattoo and dog tags will give you visions of where the person is." Kairi explained

" That just makes finding each of us a whole lot easier." Mikan kept her face neutral.

" Thank you Kairi. We'll be off now." Mikan, Persona and Youichi exited the shop and went back to the academy to go see their uncle.

**~ H.S.P's Office ~**

****_knock knock_

__" Come in."

" Hello Uncle." Mikan greeted while walking in the room with Youichi and Persona.

" Mikan! You're back! And I'm guessing that you found out about Youichi and Persona being your siblings?" their uncle inquired.

" You knew this whole time?!" Youichi shouted.

" I figured it out after Mikan left but I didn't get a chance to tell either of you. But, by some miracle, Mikan found out." The principle smiled.

" Anyway, how was your training in America?" their uncle asked.

" Fun." Persona said.

" Brutal." Mikan said thinking back to four years ago.

" Of course it was fun for you, Persona." Persona smirked at this. " But the look on your face was priceless when I told you the news about Youichi and us! If only I had a camera with me then!" It was Mikan's turn to smirk now and Persona scowled. An angry tick mark appeared on Persona's forehead and put Mikan in a headlock.

_' He's finally opened up and Mikan's becoming her old self again.' _their uncle smiled to himself at the thought of it while watching Persona and Mikan, while Youichi played with one of his ghosts.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is so long! Anyway, nothing much really happens in this one and I'm still thinking about the plot and stuff. I am also going to change Mikan's alias, so it won't be kuro tenshi anymore. Please review! Reviews are what keeps me going!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Natsume's P.O.V

I haven't had any missions lately and it's creeping me out. By now, Persona would appear on my balcony or in my room and hand me documents for missions, and he hasn't appeared in my room in a week. I got off my bed to look for Imai and Ruka and the rest since they all know of the missions now. I found them in the classroom and walked towards them.

" Hey Natsume." Ruka greeted me.

" Hn." I greeted in my usual way.

" So what's up?" Ruka asked.

" I haven't had a mission in a week." I heard Koko read out my thoughts.

" That's great." Yuu said smiling.

" That means Persona's let you off." The twins cheered

" That's disturbing." Imai commented

" I know." I replied.

" You know what we should do?" Anna asked smiling.

" Let's go to Central Town!" Nonoko cheered.

" That's a great idea Nonoko-chan!" Yuu agreed.

" Let's go! The bus leaves in 10 minutes!" Permy shouted running out the door.

* * *

><p>We finally made it to Central Town and everyone split up to buy what they wanted or needed. I went with Ruka to the pet store to buy food for Ruka's rabbit, while I was waiting for him, I found a black cat with bright yellow eyes staring at me from behind it's cage. I felt someone walk towards me and it was the shop clerk.<p>

" Want him?" he asked me. I gave him a nod then he got the cat out of its cage and handed him to me.

" No need for a carrier." I said and gave him the exact amount of money. I found Ruka walking towards me and looked at the cat with a raised brow.

" I have never thought of the day when you, Natsume Hyuuga, would buy a cat." Ruka said to me, keeping his face neutral.

" Hn." I headed out of the store; we walked around a bit and stopped at a nearby café to rest.

" Do you think that Sakura-san has something to do with your mission-free week?" Ruka asked out of the blue. I was thinking the same thing, but maybe she really has something to do with it.

" I don't know." I sighed out. I have to know what happened to her. If only there was a way to get it out of her.

" Sup guys." We heard Mochu call out from two meters away and the gang following behind.

" Should we go back now?" Nonoko asked.

" I've got nothing else to buy." Yuu said and everyone else agreed. We headed to the bus stop and found the bus waiting, we went on and it drove back to the academy.

" Natsume, what's that?" Permy asked, pointing to the cat sleeping on my lap and they turned to look at the cat.

" Natsume bought a cat." Ruka answered smiling.

" I have never thought of the day when you, Natsume Hyuuga, would buy a cat." Mochu said, keeping his face neutral.

" I know right!" Koko declared.

" That's the exact same thing I said to him too!" Ruka declared to Mochu and they high fived.

I rolled my eyes at them. Was it that weird for me to buy a cat? Apparently so. We got off the bus and headed for our dorms.

* * *

><p>~ Next Day ~<p>

Normal P.O.V

They currently have ability classes and the whole DA was in for a surprise. All the students of DA, including Natsume, surprisingly, were waiting for Persona to speak.

" I am here to tell you all that you are relieved of your missions, you're no longer to attend this class, you are free to go about your lives." Persona said indifferently, but his eyes behind that mask of his told a different story.

" You all do not need to attend a different ability class." He added. The students' faces were of shock, relief, happiness and confusion.

'_Mikan. I hope you know what you're doing.' _Persona thought before he left the class.

* * *

><p>Mikan was in her room, panting and sweating slightly. She had just successfully stolen Natsume's Alice type and replaced it with her own from a distance which she thought was impossible.<p>

'_Mikan. I hope you know what you're doing.'_ Persona telepathically asked.

'_Don't worry. I do.' _She replied back. She decided not to tell Persona and Youichi about her having the fourth Alice type.

'_So it's just you and me left doing the missions huh?' _Mikan asked.

'_That's right.' _Persona replied with a sigh.

**Short chapter, I know and I'm sorry. I could've written more but I wanted to end it here since the ending sounds good already, this is more of a filler-chapter. Anyways, please review. I'm aiming for 5 reviews for each chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Normal P.O.V

'_Well that was shocking. If all of us are free, then who's gonna take the missions?' _Natsume thought. '_Oh no. Why would she do that?! She's so stupid!' _Natsume shouted in his mind and briskly made his way to Hotaru's room.

* * *

><p>Knock<em> knock<em>

Hotaru opened her door grumpily. "What do you want Hyuuga?" Hotaru impatiently asked, narrowing her eyes at Natsume. "We're free." That single sentence made Hotaru call everybody to Natsume's room.

**Few minutes later ~**

"So what's up?" Mochu asked walking through the door. "We're free, and I think I have an idea on who did this." Natsume answered and Hotaru narrowed her eyes in realization. "Mikan."

"What about Mikan?" Ruka asked. "And what do you mean by you're free?" Koko asked.

"The Dangerous Ability class don't have to do missions anymore and we think that it's Mikan's doing." Hotaru answered. "But are you sure that it's Mikan?" Anna asked. "We suspect that it's her." Natsume said. "Why don't we try asking her?" Nonoko suggested. Then they heard a door open outside and heard Mikan humming a tune and Hotaru was out the door and in front of Mikan.

"Yes Hotaru?" Mikan asked with a raised brow.

"Is it true that the D.A class is free and that you're going to be doing all the missions?" Hotaru urgently asked. "Yes and it's me _and _Persona taking over the missions." Mikan said. "Now then, I'll get going to buy some howalon." Mikan excused herself. "Wait!" Hotaru frantically called out, but she already teleported away. Hotaru went back to Natsume's room. "So?" Sumire asked. "It's her _and _Persona taking over the missions."

"Her and Persona?!" Yuu shouted. Natsume was angry and wanted to change Mikan's mind, but knowing how stubborn she is, Natsume won't be able to do anything.

* * *

><p>Mikan teleported to buy her howalon then teleported back to the hospital where she found Persona waiting for her.<p>

"Ready to work again?" Persona smirked. "We only have three days left till the cure is complete right?" Mikan completely ignored the question and was already in her business mode. "Yup and we just have to make sure that everything is perfectly fine." Persona answered while following Mikan to the lab. She put in the code to open the door and it made a beeping noise, when the door opened, cold misty steam came out **(You know, like in those sci-fi movies)** and the lights turned on as soon as they stepped in. when the light turned on, there was a testing table in the middle of the room with a few shelves on one side and other gadgets on the other side. On the table was a test tube with blue liquid. Mikan took the test tube and shook it a little, the liquid becoming brighter.

"I'll run some more tests on this. Tell the teachers I'll be gone for three days, they should know what I'm doing." "Sure thing imouto." Persona walked out of the lab and headed for the faculty room.

**Two days later ~**

"Where's Mikan-chan?" A worried Anna asked. "It's unusual for her to skip class for two days staright." Ruka said. "Natsume?" "No idea." He answered dully, but on the inside, he was freaking out.

"Where is Sakura?" Jinno sternly asked. Just then, Persona walked in and told him about Mikan's current activity, making Jinno's eyes go wide. "I see." He replied and started the lesson. Natsume looked at Persona but he just gave Natsume a smirk.

"Just wait." Persona mouthed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the students who has the fourth Alice shape was sent a letter to go to the hospital and follow Persona inside, except for Natsume, who was told to come late afternoon.<p>

All the students who got the letter were at the front of the hospital, waiting for Persona.

"Follow me." Persona ordered when he appeared. The students obeyed and were led through a series of hallways, until they came to a stop at a door. Persona punched in the password and the door opened, the students following Persona inside.

When they were inside, they sat at a long bench with Mikan waiting on her chair, holding a vial of the cure.

"We have made a cure." Mikan answered their unsaid question.

"But that's impossible." A student said.

"Not anymore." Mikan bluntly deadpanned. "So who wants to go first?" Mikan asked.

"I'll go." Kaname stepped up **(Yes, Kaname is alive and I made him stay in the hospital because of his condition)**. Mikan handed him the vial, Kaname opened the lid and took a look at the liquid then drank it.

"How do you feel?" Mikan asked after a moment, searching for a reaction.

"I feel really hot inside . . . and now I feel cold, like spring time cold." Kaname answered, Mikan watching him intently.

Then Kaname's eyes went wide. "I don't feel sick, in fact, I feel more alive than I was!" Kaname stated. With that sentence, Mikan's eyes also went wide and the students were crowding around Kaname to ask more questions about how he's feeling.

"It works."


	5. Chapter 5

"Mikan. Why do you have two vials left?" Persona asked suspiciously. "Well . . ." Mikan started dramatically. "Well?" Persona questioned, giving her a look and staring at her hard. Not taking anymore of the hard stare she was receiving, she answered.

"Ok fine. When you were telling the DA class about them being free, I tried to steal Natsume's Alice shape. But due to the distance, I only managed to steal half of it." Mikan sheepishly explained.

"You did what?!" Persona shouted in disbelief before sighing. "At least there's two left, you better drink that now." "Ok ok." Mikan took the vial to her lips and drank the liquid.

"Wow. Now I know how they felt when they drank this stuff." Mikan said.

"You better get Natsume here too." "Sure." Persona replied.

* * *

><p>Natsume was in front of the hospital, at late afternoon, waiting for Persona. After a few minutes later, he saw a tall, dark and gloomy figure heading his way.<p>

"Mikan's waiting for you." Persona stated. "Hn." Natsume replied and followed him inside.

They entered the lab and saw Mikan playing with the vial.

"Well about time." Mikan said when she looked up to see her brother and Natsume. "I was only gone for a few minutes." Persona defended, Mikan just rolled her eyes.

"Here. Drink this." Mikan shoved the vial into Natsume's hands and he stared at her disbelievingly. "Just drink it." Mikan urged.

Natsume swallowed the cure and felt what the other students felt.

"Feel any difference?" Mikan asked anxiously.

"I feel a lot better." Natsume said and that answer made Mikan break out into a smile. "Rei! We did it!" Mikan happily cheered. "No Mikan. _You_ did it." Persona said back.

"What was that stuff?" Natsume asked. "The cure for the fourth Alice shape." Mikan proudly stated. Natsume's eyes went wide. "So was that why you were gone for three days?" "Yup."

"Thank you, Mikan." Natsume gave her a genuine smile. Mikan's heart started beating faster and a blush started to creep onto her face from seeing Natsume smile and also from hearing him saying her name. Not knowing what to say, Mikan just gave him a content smile, making Natsume have a faint blush. They locked eyes and looked at each other for God knows how long and seem to have forgotten about everyone and everything else around them. Until they heard a click, breaking them out of their trance, another blush crept onto their faces again and they quickly looked away.

"Nice picture. I'm definitely gonna show this to Uncle and Youichi." Persona somehow already developed the picture and was holding it in his hands.

"Look at how you two lovebirds look ~" Persona teased, showing them the picture. Mikan's jaw dropped a little and Natsume smirked at her reaction.

"And look at how Natsume's cheeks are tainted a pale pink." Persona teased again. This time it was Natsume's turn to drop his jaw, but quickly closed it and scowled, while Mikan and smirked at him.

"Well I'm gonna go and show this to Uncle and Youichi now." Persona started walking away.

"That's ok, it's only them anyway." Mikan said.

"What if I showed it to Imai too?" Persona taunted. And made his way to their Uncle's office. Hearing that, both Mikan and Natsume glared at him and was ready to murder him.

Persona made a dash for it with Mikan and Natsume tailing after him.

"PERSONAAA!" he heard Mikan yell. Luckily he was already at the door and rushed in.

"Look at this picture!" he slammed it down on the desk and the HSP's and Youichi's eyes went wide upon seeing the picture.

"PERSONAA!" they heard Mikan yell, and just as Mikan yelled, the gang was also at the door.

"I approve." Youichi said to Natsume and the HSP also agreed, making both their jaws drop again.

"RAAAA!" Mikan tackled Persona to the ground, followed by Natsume.

When the gang came in, they gave the three weird looks. Then suddenly, a piece of paper was in the air, making the three of them stop.

Mikan has a fist full of Persona's hair while her other hand reached for his right arm, which was in the air and his left hand pushing back Mikan's face while Natsume put Persona in a headlock, holding a fireball next to his head.

Everything seems to go in slow motion as Mikan and Natsume watched in horror as it landed into Hotaru's hands, Persona still smirking at them.

The rest of the gang looked at the picture and Anna, Nonoko and Sumire started squealing while the boys gave them a smirk.

"I can make a lot of money off this." Hotaru said while examining the picture with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Noooo!" Mikan cried and went to a corner with a depressed aura around her and Youichi comforting her. Natsume was giving a death glare while holding fireballs in both hands and Persona kept on smirking.

'_Well that was interesting.' _The HSP thought.

"_*gasp* _Natsume!" Ruka suddenly cried out. "What?" Natsume said irritably, still angry at Persona.

"You're not coughing anymore!" Ruka declared, then everyone else looked at him, and he was right, Natsume wasn't coughing anymore.

"That's because I have made a cure for the fourth Alice shape and that is also why I was gone for three days." Mikan answered, returning from her depressed state.

"You've made a cure?!" They shouted at her surprised.

"Geez. No need to yell." The gang was still surprised; Mikan was incredible for making a cure that everyone thought was impossible.

"Well anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the fifth chapter! XD I am finally getting ideas and inspiration!<strong>

**One last thing, I want to know how old you guys think I am, just because i'm curious, and if someone gets it right, i'll put more things about myself on my profile. **

**Peace out! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! It's me Death Melody. I know that you guys were expecting this to be a chapter and I'm sorry. I'm going to have to discontinue this story. I've just lost all the inspiration to write this story and I feel like I'm just forcing myself to write it. **

**But don't worry, I have other stories and I'll post up one or two chapters of one of them and tell me if you like them, and if you do I'll continue it. The story's called Black Dragons. I'm really sorry guys and I love you all.**

**Thank you very much to all the peeps that reviewed, who followed my stories, and me also putting them as their favorites. **

**sakurablossoms17**

**felixkawaii**

**jadez123**

**sakura-san29**

**Rebelchickie**

**ShionHarukiPyon**

**MikanXNatsume4ever98**

**Vongolafan16**

**Karla P**

**AnimeMango**

**KLP-Chan**

** .kawaii**

**I love you all and I'm really sorry.**


End file.
